


In search of hope

by VelikayaAo_Tyan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa Another - Fandom, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, Super Danganronpa Another 2 ~ Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair~, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Anti-utopia, Death of many characters, Elements of romance, Gen, Post-Apocalyptic, Survival, aged down, deviations from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelikayaAo_Tyan/pseuds/VelikayaAo_Tyan
Summary: AU about the Desperate incident in the history of mankind, in which characters of SDRA2 are "Shards of Despair". Characters of DRA are the Kisaragi Foundation. NO KILLING GAME!
Kudos: 8





	In search of hope

**Author's Note:**

> The writing of the work happened long before the fifth chapter of the game itself was released, so forget about a lot of what was in the original!
> 
> This is a translation of my own fan fiction from Russian: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7931100#part_content

Smell of burning and blood, sounds of explosions, gunfire and cries of people became the only thing that could be felt being here. Wherever you look around you can see devastation, fire and corpses. Around there was only chaos, which simply left only despair in the soul. Even so, if something remained intact, it was always alarming, because it could be the den or refuge of one of them. Person from the group of people that keeps this city in fear and referred to themselves as Ultimate Despair. Although there are only twelve, but for some reason this was enough to keep the whole city in despair.

Although everyone regularly bombed and killed, people tried to live... no... survive. They tried to survive, living as before. However, from window it was visible how someone was killed again. Since the police were not strong, there was also lawlessness in the city, which was already impossible to contain.

A man dressed in a long baggy gray coat and with a small walkie-talkie in his hand stepped on the threshold.  
“Are you sure she is here?” He asked seriously, standing on the threshold, bringing the radio to his lips. In a short time, a stern female voice answered:  
“According to passers-by, she was seen in the area. This is the only bar in the area with billiards. A earnest request, if you cannot grab it, do not let it harm others. I'm counting on you, Kinjo"  
“I understand you.” Kinjo nodded. Having adjusted his tie, the man, having hidden his walkie-talkie, went further down the corridor, which he led up the stairs, and then to the bar itself. The strong smell of alcohol mixed with smoke was immediately noticeable as soon as he entered this room. Here you can also hear loud curses, screams or desperate someone else's exclamations about the defeat in the cards.  
_“It's amazing that people, despite the chaos, still spend their lives in such places. It would be better if they thought how to leave this city.”_  
Kinjo was looking for someone among people. He calmly walked around the bar. He tried to look around carefully, not showing any suspicion, but Kinjo would like to finish faster. If the city had not been mired in chaos, then these people would have been arrested for a long time, but now it does not have such authority. Now he is powerless, because no police officer will no longer help where the ruins rule. It was annoying, but now there is no time to think about the past, it is worth focusing on the goal. At this time, a couple of slightly drunk young girls, dressed openly, approached him. One of them asked for a phone number or invited to the restroom to carry out all the understandable things. It was disgusting to watch these people, although this happened in the ordinary world, he simply did not often manage to see it.

Kinjo by a suspiciously large crowd of men standing at one of the pool tables, and decided it was worth finding out what was going on. It was difficult to get through, because people here are not polite, but still he managed to get ahead. First player was a short, stout man with a haughty look, dressed in an expensive dark blue striped suit, and two girls were standing next to him. A tall, blue-haired girl with a smug smile and a closed right eye stood across from him, holding a pool cue. She was dressed in a dark striped shirt, the sleeves of which reached to the elbows, a maroon short vest of the same color and a narrow skirt to the knees, and on her feet were black elegant shoes with heels. Most of the audience, who were men, were rooting for her. Tsurugi recognized her immediately.  
"I found her."  
At first, he decided to observe all this from the outside, because he thought that a sudden intervention would cause panic. People were pushing and shouting, making it difficult to watch the game, but it was clear from the shouting that she was winning. This was obvious even before they started. Of course, this is interesting to watch, but we should not forget about the original goal.

At that moment, the door was torn off its hinges. A crowd of people dressed as soldiers, with weapons in their hands, rushed into the room, causing all the people to become alarmed and filled with screams. People were running in different directions, not knowing where to go, because it seemed to them that they had come for them. The man who was playing with the pool player a few minutes ago also escaped. Chiebukuro was puzzled, and before she could begin to understand the situation, she felt the muzzle of a gun on the back of her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at the person who turned out to be Kinjo in military gear like the others.  
"Chiebukuro Setsuka, former Ultimate Billiard Player, currently "Shard of Despair", you are accused of terror, killing a large number of people and a bunch of different articles. In this situation, I ask you to face the law." Tsurugi said threateningly, looking at her as if he was about to shoot her. The girl got angry and wanted to hit the police officer with a cue, but he managed to block the blow with a gun. At that moment, they were surrounded by men in military uniforms, pointing their weapons at Chiebukuro.  
"Well..." Setsuka was slightly confused, looking around.  
"You have nowhere to run."  
Glowering at the armed soldiers standing around, Setsuka sighed heavily, placing his hand over her ear.  
"Go ahead." she said, laughing. "Come on, make an arrest."  
Tsurugi was slightly puzzled, and everything around him seemed too suspicious, so he began to look around. The room was empty, for all the people had long since left it, leaving only a mess. Looking again at Chiebukuro, who was just standing there waiting for his arrest, Tsurugi still thought it was too suspicious, and was right. Suddenly, there were explosions outside the building that distracted the soldiers ' attention, but Tsurugi only looked at the girl, who was already wearing glasses and carrying a stun grenade. He didn't even rush to her, just closed his eyes. For a few seconds, the room was illuminated by a bright white light that blinded his eyes. Tsurugi gently removing his hands from his eyes noticed that the girl was already a few steps away, but she ran past. He couldn't have grabbed her at that moment. Kinjo ran after her, hoping to catch her. Rest of the soldiers followed him. As Kinjo descended the stairs, there was a thick mist in his eyes that immediately made Him think about closing his Airways. It was hard to see anything. For some reason, Kinjo felt uneasy, and everything seemed too rosy. He didn't think she would let anyone survive here.

Building was blown up, but someone managed to push Kinjo out of the nearest window. Lying on the ground, Tsurugi stared in fear at the collapsed and burning building. It was something he had often seen, but it still left him with an unpleasant ache.  
"Even if she had escaped, she would have been intercepted by the people outside." he thought.  
When Tsurugi stood up and shifted his gaze, expecting to see the soldiers who had most likely managed to capture Setsuka, he saw only the beaten and possibly even dead subordinates. He took off and ran to one of the nearest people. The limbs of this man were twisted in different directions, but the soldier's gaze was dead. It was very bad. Looking around because he was afraid that an ambush was waiting for him, he only saw three silhouettes running away from here, but not being able to catch up with them, Tsurugi only took out a walkie-talkie from his pocket.  
"M-mekaru..." he said. "Operation failed. Please send help."

But the chaos doesn't have to last forever. Someone has to fight this, someone has to get things back to normal, make the world a brighter place. The Kisaragi Foundation has decided to become a ray of light in this city. What's it? This is an organization that fights despair in this city, wanting to stop the activities of the "Fragments of despair". These are the so-called "fragments of hope". But they have a very huge series of defeats. Although they outnumber the Shards of despair, they can't catch them so easily. No one knows where their headquarters are, not even the enemies who want the Kisaragi Foundation to give up.

The click of women's heels could be heard in the white corridor, where now people in white coats were running in all directions with gurneys. Screams that could only be heard at this moment because, after all, there are so many dead and there are also injured. It's a wonder they're still alive after that. The corridor full of doctors changed to a more empty one, leading only directly to a large door. When she got there, she found herself in a fairly dark room, lit only by bluish floor lamps-aquariums, dim lamps over a large long table and a large screen on the wall. There were also people at the table, some dressed in military uniforms, some in white coats, and some in official clothing.  
"Oh, miss Mekaru is here." said Kanata .  
Looking around the meeting room, Rei noticed that not everyone was there.  
_"Higa, Iranami, Kobashikawa, Tomori, and Kinjo haven't come yet..."_ Rei said, folding her arms and walking on.  
"There are a lot of victims... We will have a lot of work to do," Mikako said in a low and dejected voice, also dressed in a white lab coat, looking down at the table. The girl's hair was tied in an untidy bun, and it was obvious that she was in a hurry.  
"Miss Iranami is currently treating Mr. Kinjo's wounds. It's a good thing he wasn't seriously injured."  
"There are too many losses in our Department. It is very depressing," Akane in military clothes said heavily, putting a Cup of tea or coffee on the table. "I didn't think it would be terrible..." when she finished arranging the drinks, the girl sat down in her seat.  
"Akane-chan, don't worry." Kiyoka interrupted."Main is that we were able to get you out. We'll get them out, too, I assure you." she said confidently, trying to cheer her up. Akane looked at her colleague, then heaved a sigh and forced a smile.  
"Oh-however, if you consider that Chiebukuro can't fight, I can't understand how everything could fail, and with such losses," Yamaguchi said thoughtfully, a little uncertainly.  
"I don't have any ideas myself, but it's better to listen to Kinjo about this," Ayame said softly, folding her hands on the table while watching Mekaru. "Has Mr. Kisaragi returned yet?" girl asked.  
"No." Rei replied shortly. " But as long as I'm alive, I'm his second-in-command."  
"Here we are!" cheerful female voice and the sound of a door opening. Everyone looked at the door and saw the three who had been absent earlier: Satsuki, Haruhiko, and Tsurugi.  
"Now it's as good as new!" Satsuki smiled, pointing at the slightly subdued Tsurugi, whose face was already covered in bandages.  
"Kizuna-chan will be here soon."said Haruhiko, pushing back the chair that Satsuki later sat on. Haruhiko sat down next to her, also in high spirits. Others were still wondering how they managed to stay positive when the situation was not rosy. Kinjo silently took his seat, hissing slightly in pain.  
"I hope so." Mekaru said, glancing at her watch. Soon, as Haru had said, Kizuna arrived, and half an hour later, Mitsuhiro arrived.  
"Why are you late?" asked Rei, glaring at Higa and then at the clock.  
"Well, you know, going to an uninteresting meeting is not that interesting."  
"Some of your Department may have future disabilities, but aren't you interested?" Yamaguchi suddenly shouted, startling Mitsuhiro and some of the others present. "I'm sorry."  
Mitsuhiro at everyone and simply took his seat, waiting for the meeting to begin.  
"Mekaru, may I ask where Ootori is now?" Uehara asked calmly, glancing at Rei.  
"He has an important assignment right now, so he won't be at this meeting. Begin." Mekaru went to the screen and turned it on. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for her speech.  
"Everyone already knows that part of the military Department was injured and killed. Kinjou, please explain how this happened?"  
Kinjo looked at Rei gloomily, and then barely got up from his chair, began to report:  
"My goal was to find Chiebukuro Setsukf and to make an arrest. Even knowing the location of the target and the fact that we were able to surround it, we did not take into account the fact that it will not be alone."  
Everyone looked at Tsurugi in surprise, and then looked at each other.  
"Who else was there?"  
"I can't say that, I only saw three people running away when I was examining the wounded." Kinjo said, sounding annoyed. "Gas, explosion and elimination of subordinates outside-indicates that the girl did not work alone."  
"Among ordinary citizens, the owner of the bar on the second floor was killed and the employees of the shop on the floor below were extremely seriously injured."  
"I'm sorry, I understand that I promised no sacrifice..."  
"Don't be so upset, it won't bring them back to life." Uehara said calmly, looking around at the others.  
"In any case, the victims have already been treated, so don't blame yourself so much," Mikako said, glancing at the concerned Kinjo. Tsurugi nodded, looking at Mekaru.  
"It's like they're mocking…" slightly irritated said Kizuna, grabbing for hair.  
"We will definitely not make the next attempt in the near future. We need to gather more information about them."  
"In any case, the main thing is that our headquarters is not detected." Hatano said calmly, sipping the green tea on the table. "If it is detected, it will cause great difficulties, because there are a lot of people here."  
"Ayame-сhan, the Kisaragi Foundation has been around for three years and is struggling with despair. We never were found "Fragments of Despair.""  
"Maki's right. Mr. Kisaragi is a serious person and as a precaution, but escape route we have."  
"Base that we are not alone."  
"It turns out we now have the rehabilitation and gathering of information?" Akane asked uncertainly.  
"Right." Rei nodded, then looked at the former maid. "How is he?"  
Akane looks at the Rei, but later she gets it.  
"Oh, you mean Utsuro… All indicators are stable." Akane nodded uncertainly.  
"I confirm Miss Taira's words. I checked it myself."  
"By the way, why are we keeping this ultimate desperate freak alive even though he's in a coma, when he's the reason why we're being sought out by the "Shards of Despair"? Wouldn't it be easier to kill him before he wakes up and wreaks more havoc, even though it couldn't get any worse?" Higa asked, resting his cheek on his hand.  
"Mr. Yamato said it was necessary for his plan," Rei replied seriously, folding her arms across her chest.  
"Damn it, he's the reason this whole thing started, and tyra was under his influence."  
"I apologize for this. I treated everyone horribly back then." repented Akane, covering her face with her hands.  
"It's all right, Akane-chan, you've changed," Kyoko tried to comfort her.  
"Taira was able to find light in her life and give up despair. And if she was able to do it, then I think "Shards of Despair" can do it." Uehara sighed heavily as he watched it all.  
"True, but we just need to detain them."  
"By the way,what is Ootori's mission?" Kizuna asked, straightening her hair.  
"He's searching for the location of the other enemies."  
"I hope he returns soon. To be honest, Satsuki hasn't seen him for a long time, even at meetings." Satsuki said with a smile, but her still a little sad.  
"He'll be all right, I'm sure. He's a strong guy." Kobashikawa said. Satsuki just smiled back, showing that she was no longer sad.  
"By the way, did you get anything from other bases? Information or requests?" Kizuna asked calmly, folding her hands in front of her and becoming serious.  
"There was a genocide on the first reserve base" these words scared some very much and caused others so many questions that they looked at Rei uncomprehendingly.  
"What do you mean?" Mitsuhiro dared to ask.  
"I think that those from the Department of informants and strategists received information about the evacuation of people from zone A.  
"Remind me, is this the area where explosions often occur?" Kyoko asked, raising her hand.  
"Yes, that's right. Among ordinary people, there is one victim of the influence of despair."  
"You mean this man killed other people?" surprised, even scared, Kobashikawa.  
"The way it is."  
"I remember this information." Kakeru sighed dejectedly, sorting through the papers on the table. "About ten dead, thirteen seriously injured, but people are panicking."  
"Did you get anything from second base?"  
"Nothing serious is happening to them, everything is calm." Rei answered.  
"Even in the reserve bases, you have to work a lot." this was supposed to sound like support from Kyoko, however, it just made everyone feel even more stressed.  
"Well, I think this is the end of the meeting, the medical Department has a lot of work to do, just like the military."

The room was silent for a moment, waiting for something to happen. Everyone looked at each other, then at Rei, then at the clock. The moment seemed to last forever.  
"Everyone is free!"


End file.
